Tirisfal Glades powerleveling guide
Notes General Notes * The first three times you level (level 2, 4 and 6) you could talk to the trainer in Deathknell. * Afterwards, when gaining a new level, get to Brill as soon as possible (but not in the middle of quests, as that'll slow you down significantly). * When you've left Deathknell, set your to Brill's inn, to make travel time shorter. * Always get available quests from around the area you are in, even if you haven't scheduled to finish the quest until later. * If you're not a Forsaken you will not be able to get all these quests, as they're intended to be done by undead characters. * Before you head to Undercity for the first time, make sure you have the quest , as it'll save you a lot of running back and forth. Walkthrough Deathknell # When you're awaken you will start in the Shadow Grave Crypt. Leave it by running upstairs and you'll encounter , he will instruct you how to get to Deathknell, which lies slightly north. # Follow the road to the village and you'll see a chapel on your left side, finish the quest and get the other quests inside and right outside. # Kill eight s and eight s in the nearby area, while looting from the brown stack of boxes around Deathknell. # Head northwest out of the Deathknell village to Night Web's Hollow and slay the appropriate number of s and s. # Return to , on your way you should kill the bats and wolves to get 6x and 6x . # Turn in the quests and get the followups. You should also sell gray items, repair and buy new spells/abilities. # Take the road north out of Deathknell and kill who will be standing by a broken wagon among his friends. Loot the and head south, off the road. # Kill at least twelve s when continuing to head south towards the Scarlet Camp located southeast of Deathknell. Kill the Scarlet Crusaders until you have 12x . Return to Deathknell to one of the graves which is intractable. Finish on the grave. # Get the followup for the Scarlet quest and return to the camp, this time killing to get the . For the last time, return to Deathknell. The Road to Brill # Take the road out of Deathknell northwards and talk to , get the delivery quest and head out of the Deathknell area. # Right outside you'll meet who'll give you the quest , take the quest, but leave completing it for later. # Take the road east toward Brill. On the road you will meet an Abomination named , accept his quest. # while continuing east, search the roadside for a purple plant, the for . and can be found at the Brill's graveyard. Finish quests, get new quests and head to towards the inn. # There's a Wanted Poster outside the village hall, take the quest from it and head to the inn. Set your hearthstone and get the quest . Now you're ready to head to Undercity if you would need. Solliden Farmstead Before you leave Brill, make sure you have both and , as the creatures which drops the items for those quests are found almost everywhere and Tirisfal, and can thus be done whenever you encounter one of them instead of specifically running out to finish the quest. # Return west back towards Deathknell. At the bridge directly outside Brill, kill and s until you have 7x . # Continue east and then turn in to Deathknell again. If you read the description for the quest , you could see he promised cash reward, which you didn't get. Encounter him again about this matter, and will turn hostile. Go all out to kill him and he'll surrender. Claim your reward and get north out of Deathknell again. # To your left you will find a farm, get out on the field and loot 10x and make your way to your far west, out of the field again. # Kill ten s to get 10x , don't worry if you don't get all of them, there will be more chances later, no need to spend time killing Scarlet Warriors when you have killed ten. # Return east toward Brill, finish just east of the farm, get the followup and continue to Brill. Make sure you kill enough s to get 5x so you can get the follow up. # By now you should have finished by killing s all over Tirisfal. Undercity # Just south of Brill you'll arrive in Undercity, main capital of the undead Forsaken. When you gain level 8 and higher, you need to get to Undercity and learn new spells/skills. One quest takes you to the Magic Quarter. # Get the followup quest , but leave it for later (but it should be finished before your next Undercity visit). # When you leave Undercity to get back to Brill, instead take the road to the west (which then takes a turn to the south) until you see a broken tower to the west. # Slay and three of each and , meanwhile you'll probably get the last you need (but then again, if you don't, leave the quest open a while more}. Garren's Haunt # Head north out of Brill following the road. You will see small interactable objects on the ground when you get close to the digging gnolls. These are the , loot the ten you need and kill gnolls gaining up to 10x . # Continue north past the farm to the little hut on the north side. Kill and get northeast to the coast. # Slay murlocs until you have 5x , turn south again towards the lake and the small island. # Get the for and turn south back to Brill again. #* As you now have the item for , you may again go back to Magic Quarter, Undercity, and finish the quest to get the follow up . Balnir Farmstead # Take the eastern road out of Brill (or turn east on the road when you head north out of Undercity, if you just came from there. # You will encounter a very small camp, consisting of just a few undead with wagons and a campfire. Talk to and get her quests. Continue east to the Balnir Farmstead. # Slay eight s and as many s. # Get up on the mountain slightly north and do the quest by killing and five s. # Again, turn north and slay the spiders to get 4x . Head back to the small camp of undeads and return , then continue west to Brill. Agamand Mills You should during this section get 5x and 3x for . Additionally, should drop, finish the quest it starts by talking to . # Take the western road out of Brill and turn north at the small pond just north of the road. Continue north and you'll enter Agamand Mills. # Right before the actuall buildings start, you'll encounter . He wanders a little but always keeps south of the actual hills. Slay him and return back to Brill. # Get the followup and get back to Agamand Mills. Slay , who resides in the first building to the right. A lot of skeletons guard her though, but just have them killed. # The two brothers are northwest of the mill. , a ghoul, walks on the path. When he's killed, follow the path and you'll encounter , a zombie. Have him killed and once again return to Brill. # Do the quick follow up to get the new quest from . Return to the northeastern parts of Agamand Mills. # Visit the underground crypt all the way down and you'll encounter . Slay him, and finish off the last s and s to get done. Again, return to Brill. Scarlet Watch Post # Take the eastern road out of Brill and head northwest towards the Scarlet Monastery. When you reach Faol's Rest, take the west/northwest path (else you'll get hammered by or similar guarding the Monastery). # Follow the path and you'll see a small tower. Inside it and his two bodyguards are hiding. Slay them and take the western way out (jumping down the cliffs or running). # Get back out to the island in the lake and finish the delivery quest. Take the followup and a nearby . Summon and slay her. Finish the quest, get the follow up and return south to Brill. Aftermath This marks the end of your Tirisfal Glades visit. * In your quest log you should have two quests left: ** ** * Take the road south (just west of Undercity) and you'' enter Silverpine Forest - the next logical step on your journey. On the way to the Horde village, The Sepulcher, you'll finish one of the quests. The other can be finished the next time you visit Undercity. Category:Guides Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Questing guides